I've missed you
by Dj4488
Summary: When Castiel comes back he cant help himself with Dean


Castiel looked at Dean with lust in his eyes Dean got out of the bathroom steam following, drops of water running down his body. Dean dint realize Castiel was standing there when he walked out he looked at Cas and said with a sly smile on his face " hey Cas what are you doing here" Castiel turned his head trying not to look at Deans body and said "I was in the area I Though I should see you" Dean looked at Cas with an annoyed face and said "really now Cas, when I have been calling out for you for the past few days" Castiel looked at Dean a little bit sad and said "I'm sorry Dean I've been a little busy" Dean walked off to where his clothes were and said "yeah ok" .

Dean looked around his duffle bag and seemed to be looking for something he couldn't find, "what are you looking for" Castiel said to Dean. Dean looked at him and said "my underwear" he kept digging around and seemed frustrated Castiel notice he seemed a little tense he could see the, muscles on deans body tighten he hadn't seen dean in a while and he really wanted to feel him close.

Castiel walked over to Dean and hugged him from behind placing his hands on Deans waist and pulling him closer to him "I've missed you Dean, so much I'm sorry I do this but sometimes I just have to go away" Dean leaned his head on Cas's shoulder Turned his head slightly and kissed his jaw " I've been missing you so much Cas, I don't want to be bothering you when you have things to do but I really want you to stay with me" Castiel could hear the plea in Deans voice wanting him so much " I'm sorry Dean how can I make it up to you" Dean had a huge smile on his face as soon as Cas said that and said " I don't know Cas what do you have in mind".

Castiel smiled and let go of dean he got in front of him he began kissing Dean, putting his hands all over Deans body Dean started to moan and groan in Cas's mouth Cas began stroking deans cock slowly while still kissing him. Cas let go of deans lips and looked at him still stroking his cock slowly Dean was now panting "Cas fuck that feels so good" Cas smiled at Dean happy he was able to satisfy dean's wants. Castiel let go of Deans cock Dean moaned "Cas no baby don't stop" Cas smiled at Dean and said "relax patience lay on the bed and take of that towel". Dean did as he was told lying down on the bed now fully naked with his erect cock in the air as he watched Cas slowly remove his clothes, trench coat lying on the ground with the rest of his clothes.

Castiel got on the bed and sat on dean slowly stroking his cock. Deans head laid back as Cas continued stroking his cock. Dean looked at Cas he's green eyes intense moaned and said to Cas " please baby more" Castiel smiled and whispered in Deans ear " what do you want me to do Dean, do you want me to suck your cock" Dean looked at Cas those blue eyes blazing " yes Cas I want you to do that please" Cas bent over he had Deans cock in his mouth now sucking on Deans cock happily as Dean moaned loudly tasting the pre cum on his cock into his mouth was intoxicating he started to suck even faster moaning feeling dean down his throat.

He wanted Dean so bad he quickly got up and went to get the lube from Dean's bag he came back and told Dean to turn around and bend over dean turned around and did as he was told. Castiel smiled as he saw Dean on all fours bending the way he was just for him, dean felt Cas get closer to him and kiss his butt cheeks. He slapped his ass hard a few times as he heard dean let out a whimper he took the lube and put a generous amount to his finger and put it in his tight hole dean pushed back into Cas finger wanting more Cas whispered to dean "such a slut" he put two more fingers inside dean opening him more dean moan and said "faster please harder Cas come on baby" Cas took his fingers out of Dean he took the lube and spread some on his hard cock he slipped inside dean and heard him let out a whimper.

Cas started slow at first giving him just enough to send him over the edge but keeping him wanting more. Dean moaned and said to Cas harder, Cas started pounding on Dean harder and harder reaching that spot that Dean loved so much. Dean struggled to start pumping on his own cock but he got a hold of it and started going in the same rhythm Cas was going. Castiel took Dean' by his waist and pounded into him hard once twice and then a third time as he came inside Dean, Dean came a few seconds after Cas. Castiel saw his cum running out of Deans ass and he smiled he flopped onto the bed exhausted Dean laid next to him and kissed his neck. Cas smiled brightly as he felt Dean kissing him. Dean kissed Cas lightly on the lips he then started to go down and down, making Cas moan "I want more baby I want you please give me more" Cas smiled and said "Dean you can have me"

Dean looked down to see case's cock hard again he went down to it and licked the tip, he started to lick it all over as he began getting hard hearing Cas mound loudly Dean sucked on Castiel's cock hard bobbing his head up and down fast, Cas looked down at dean and said " I'm going to cum dean" Dean took cases cock all the well down to his trout Cas came and Dean swallowed all of it.

Dean then took the bottle of lube and put some on his cock he looked at Castiel with his eyes closed still enjoying his orgasm, he put his finger inside cases hole and Cas eyes open up wide and said "Dean ahh, give me more". Dean dint wait he took his finger out of cases ass and put his cock in instead he started pushing hard into Cas over and over again while Cas moaned and began to put his ass up so dean could get him better. Dean took him and put him down and said "patience" Cas gave a chuckle while dean started pounding on him harder Dean came inside Cas filling him completely Cas let out a groan feeling his insides explode Dean laid next to Cas while breathing heavily.

Castiel looked at dean and said "I've missed you baby he kissed Dean long and hard and held him tightly.


End file.
